Como Romeu e Julieta
by Kusanagi-PR
Summary: Isso foi amor a primeira vista.E agora,tudo que ele queria,era estar ao lado dela...mas as vezes o destino pode ser cruel... Deathfic
1. De encontro a uma conhecida

Como Romeu e Julieta

Cap.1:De encontro a uma conhecida.

Durante uma noite no centro de second sothtown,um jovem obeservava as pessoas de dentro de sua limusine,este era Adelheid Berstein,herdero de uma grande fortuna deixada pelo seu pai(agora morto),Rugal Berstein.

-"Eu ainda não consigo entender..."-Pensava consigo mesmo.-"Por que continuo lutando."

Depois de ter perdido no Kof XI,Adelheid repensava porque tivera de continuar lutando se nem mesmo tinha motivo para isso.

-"Quer saber?...Preciso caminhar um pouco."-Pesava e já dizendo ao motorista:-Chofer!Pare naquela parque ali em frente.

-Sim senhor.-Disse já seguindo para lá.

O motorista encontra dificuldade para passar,pois muitas pessoas e muitos carros estavão parados em frente ao parque.Logo Adelheid cançado de esperar o motorista achar um lugar para estacionar,o loiro sai do carro dizendo ao motorista:

-Pode tirar o resto da noite de folga.-Disse já do lado de fora da limusine.-Eu volto de taxi.

-Haa...sim senhor.

Adelheid logo se afasta do carro passando entre as pessoas para ir para um lugar mais tranquilo.Algumas pessoas que o reconheceram ficaram surpresas ao ver ele usando roupas simples:um casaco cor de creme,uma camiseta de cor verde escuro,Calça de mesma cor com um cinto com correntes douradas,botas de mesma cor e luvas tambem verde escuro.Conseguindo chegar ao um lugar mais tranquilo,onde esse lugar era um ponto de encontro onde pessoas e casais ficavam,o jovem sentou-se num banco só perdido em seus pensamentos.

-"Será que eu sempre terei que lutar sem nenhum motivo?Ou será que ainda terei um motivo?"-Pensava.

Seus pensamentos são cortados quando Adelheid sente uma mão replsando sobre eu ombro,ele só não ataca essa pessoa,pois essa mão era feminina e ele acharia indelicado bater nela.

-O que um homem rico como você estaria fazendo num jugar como esse?-Pergunta essa pessoa.

Adelheid se levanta,meio envegonhado,pois além de sua irmã nunca tinha falado com outra mulher.Ao se virar tem uma grande surpresa.

-"Hum"Whip,certo?-Ele dá um meio sorriso.-Não quer lutar comigo,quer?

-Não,só estou dando uma volta.-Ela desvia o olhar para a lua cheia.

-Está uma lua linda,não está?-Ele pergunta.

-Verdade.Eu só vim para cá porque gosto de olha-lá.-Confessa.

Depois se instala um silêncio vindo de ambas as partes que só olhavam a lua.Adelheid mau sabia o que dizer naquela situaçâo,pensava coisas do tipo:"Meu deus!Ela aqui!Nunca falei com mulhe alguma,além da minha irmã.Puxa como ela é linda,nunca tinha notado isso."

-Você está bém?-Ela corta o silêncio do rapaz.

-Hã...sim,sim,eu estou bém.-Diz meio sem-graça.

-Bem,eu já vou indo,até.-Ela se afasta dele.

Adelheid só observa ela se afastando,sem pensar em nada,só a observa.Num ato de"sem pensar em nada"ele corre até ela e lhe diz:

-Será que...eu podia...te acompanhar até...a sua casa?-Ele pergunta totalmente nervoso.

-Sim.-Ela da um meio sorriso.

Os dois saem do parque andando calmamente pelas ruas,pelo visto a conversa de ambos estavam realmente boa,pois sorriam o caminho todo.Sem os dois perceberem já estavam em frente a casa dela.

-Bem...e aqui que eu te deixo.Adorei converçar com você.-Diz ele.

-A gente vai se ver de novo?

-Depende do destino-Disse tirando algo do bolso.-Caso queira me ligar esse é o numero do meu celular.

-Você acha que eu deveria aceitar?-Pergunta desconfiada.

-Hum...sim.-Disse sem rodeios.

-Tá,mas não vai esperando o meu numero.

-Tá,tá...eu sei.-Ele começa a fita-la,obsevando aqula mulher que o cativou e ganhou a sua admiração.

-Se ta bem?

-Hum...?Sim,sim eu tó bem,tchau.

-Até.

Adelheid pega um taxí e a ultima coisa que vé ao dobrar a esquina e ela fechando a porta,ee retorna para casa contente.Mas na casa da Whip o clima estava tenso entre ela e seu irmão K'.

-Olha aqui,você não pode me julgar só por eu conversar com ele.

-Mas ele quase nos matou a todos naquele dia,e você não quer que eu te julgue?-K' fica impaciente.

-Eu não tenho que te dar sastifações.Boa noite.-Ela vai em direção para o seu quarto.

-Não me deixe aqui falando sozinho...WHIP!WHIP!-"BAM"(a porta se fecha.)

...

Adelheid chega em casa e é cercado pelos seguranças.

-Senhor entre por favor.-Disse o segurança mau encarado.

-Saco!Mau chego em casa e já tem esses seguranças.-Adelheid resmunga.

Já dentro da mansão que era um luxo:a sala era enorme com televisor LCD,DVD,enormes e confortaveis sofás,e etc.Descendo as escadas vinha uma garota loira,rosto angelical,usava um vestido preto com detalhes vermelhos,essa era Rose a irmã de Adelheid.

-Onde você esteve que o chefer retonou sozinho!?-Pergunta meio brava.

-Resolvi dar uma volta no parque.

-Estava com alguém?

-Não.-Ele disse.-E se eu estivesse,o que você tem haver com isso?

Sem pensar duas vezes Rose desfere um chute certeiro na cara de Adelheid que fica jogado no chão.

-Nunca mais fale assim comigo,entendeu?-Ele o fuzila com o seu olhar.

-...sim.

Adelheid se levanta e vai direto para o seu quarto.Ele tira seu casaco seu sapato e se deita em sua cama ridiculamente grande e confortavel,ele fecha os olhos e começa a pensar na Whip que não mais saia de seus pensamentos.

-"Será mesmo que ela ira me ligar ?"-Pensava.

Ele sai de seus pensamentos quando ouve sua irmã no corredor,ele se levanta e vai até a porta para tentar escutar o que sua irmã dizia ao telefone.

-Não se esqueça que amanhã tem que dar tudo certo.-Diz ela.-Vai sair tudo conforme o planejado.

Continua...


	2. Um convite ao parque de diversões

Cap.2:Um convite ao parque de diversões.

Era 8:00 horas da manhã, e no apartamento,Whip era a primeira a acordar e andado pelo corredor(lo de manhã)dá de cara com K'.

-"Nossa!Logo de manhã me encontrar com ele, só me falta ouvir uma bronca dele."-Pensou ela.

-Bom dia.

Ela estranhou K' não ter falado nada do que aconteceu ontem.

...

Na casa de Adelheid,este estava dormindo e ainda pensando nela,mas logo é acordado por sua irmã.

-Levanta dai e vá se vestir tenho que te falar uma coisa.-Ela puxa as cobertas de cima dele.

-O que ouvi?

-Vá logo.

Adel não entendeu o que estaria havendo,mas logo se recorda de ontem a noite ao tomar banho.

-"Sera que tem alguma coisa haver com que eu ouvi ontem?"-Ele pensa.

Adel sai do banheiro e se arruma colocando a mesma roupa.Descendo as escadas la estava sua irmã esperando na sala com aquela mesa cheia de comida.

-Nossa!Não sei pra que isso tudo,mas emfim...

-Sente-se e coma,precisara comer bem para hoje.-Disse friamente.

-Hã...para hoje?...

-Sim,pois você ira executar o nosso plano.E também acho que seu pequeno encontro de ontem vai nos ajudar.

Adelheid se ve em estado de choque,como sua irmã pode pensar em se aproveitar assim?

-O que quer que eu faça?-Disse já ficando nervoso.

-Vou lhe dizer...

...

Diana e Kula chegam em casa com o pão e outra coisa a mais...

-K' ganhamos entradas gratis para aquele parque lá no centro e tudo pago.-Disse Kula bem animada.

-Ate que vai ser bom sair para nos descontrairmos.-Falou Maxima.

K' já não ficou muito animado com isso ainda estaria pensando no que havia visto ontem.Ele sai e vai para o quarto ver a sua irmã,que olhava distraida pela janela.

-Whip...posso entrar?

-Já entrou...

Ambos ficaram em silêncio pra ver quem começaria a falar.K' sorri e se aproxima de whip,logo para junta a ela olhando pela janela.

-Lembra de quando descobrimos que eramos irmãos?

-Lembro...-Ela sorri.

-Eu não gosto de me meter na vida de ninguem,mas...eu me preocupo com você.

-Preocupação de irmão mais novo?

-Hum...é.

-Eu sei me cuidar não se preocupe.-Disse o abraçando-o.

-Sabe,a Kula ganhou ums ingressos para o parque,quer ir com a gente?

-Quero.

-Otimo,vou te deixar ai.

-Ta bom.

K' sai de seu quarto fechando a porta,Whip ainda continuava na janela pensando em Adelheid.

-Por que esse cara não sai da minha cabeça?-Se perguntava.

Logo ela resolve ligar para ele.

(pegando o celular)

-5-5-5...

OBS.:Os parenteses é Adelheid falando do outro lado da linha.

-(Aló?)

-Adel?

-(Whip,pensei que não iria mais ligar...por que me ligou?)

-Bem...eu queria...te ver de novo.-Disse meio envergonhada.

-(Serio!?Quando!?)

-Minha amiga ganhou uns ingressos para o parque que tem no centro,a gente poderia se encontrar lá.

-(Boa ideia,mas...eo K'?Pelo que eu sei ele não gosta de mim.)

-Deixe ele e os outros comigo.

-(Tá...a gente se encontra na Bilheteria as 15:00,então.)

-Tudo bem...ate então.

-(Tchau.)

...

-Pronto.Ela já ligou.

-Excelente.

Continua...


	3. A traição num parque de diversões

Cap.3: A traição num parque de diversões.

Horas se passaram desde que Whip falou com Adelheid por telefone,mas o que eles fizeram durante esse tempo todo?Bem...Kula e Diana ficaram jogando video-game,K' ficou importunando Maxima dizendo o que se passava com a Whip(inveja).E Whip...foi domir,era a unica coisa que ela podia fazer.Já na casa dos Berstein,Rose planejava como seria esse tal plano,e Adelheid...sentado numa poltrona que havia em seu quarto,pensando neles:K',Kula,Diana,Rose,Seu pai e...nela.

-AAAAHHHH!!"Por que eu não paro de pensar nela?"-Pensava aflito.-"Eu não quero machuca-la,mas tambem...

-Meu irmão...já esta na hora!-Disse Rose entrando em seu quarto.

-Mas...tenho mesmo que fazer isso?

-Sim,por que?Você não quer?

-Bem...não.

-Vou te dar uma colher de chá...-Disse virando de costas para ele.-Aproveite bem seu encontro,pois será o ultimo,isso se não me obdeçer,ouviu?

-Hã...sim.

...

(ela esta num sonho...)

-'Whip?'

-'Adelheid.'

-'Eu queria te dizer que...eu...'

-ACORDA!!

-HAAAAAAA!!Puxa Kula que susto!-Ela acorda.

-Foi mau,mas estamos te esperando.

-Ah,sim,eu jaestou indo,vão na frente.

Kula sai do quarto,logo Whip põe seu uniforme do exercito pega seu Chicote(pro caso dela precisar),bota um perfume e sai do apartamento encontrando com seus amigos.

-Me perdoem pelo atraso.

-Nossa!Mesmo com esse uniforme você tá bem bonita.-Disse K'.

-É verdade.-E tambem Maxima.

-Esta planejando se encontrar com alguém?-Pergunta Kula.

-É-É claro que não!

-Bem,vamos indo ou não?-Diz Diana já bem na frente.

-Matte kudasai(espera ai)!-Grita K'.

Finalmente eles se dirigem para o parque onde eles pretendem passar uma tarde bastante agradavel.Não demorou muito para eles chegarem no parque,afinal esses taxístas de hoje...,Kula da as entradas e logo eles se dividem:

-Eu vou na barraca de jogos.-Diz Maxima com esse vicio.

-Vou olhar o que tem por ai...-Whip logo se afasta dos outro.

-Vou comprar alguma coisa para eu comer.-Diz Diana se distanciando.

Logo K' e Kula ficam a sos no meio daquel multidão,K' não sabia o que queria fazer,Kula não tinha coragem de dizer que queria ficar com K'.

-K-Kula...

-O-o que?

-Quer...quer...-Ele ingole a seco sua respiração,mas logo diz:-Quer ir na roda-gigante comigo?-Ele fecha os seus olhos para não olhar a cara dela dizendo não.

-Claro...que sim.-Disse bem envergonhada chegando a ficar levemente vermelha.

K' sorri e sem pensar duas vezes,segura na mão de Kula,fazendo ela ficar ainda mais vermelha,então eles se diregem para a roda-gigante.Whip caminha para a bilheteria,mas não encontra Adelheid,ate porque,tem muita gente no parque.

-Onde será que ele esta?

-Me procurando?

Adelheid surge por trás dela dando um pequeno susto nela,mas logo eles dois começam a rir juntos.Enquanto isso na roda-gigante,K' so observava Kula olhando para a cidade lá do alto.

-"Nossa,ela fica linda olhando pro horizonte,mas bem que eu queria dizer isso para ela."-Ele pensa.

Enquanto K' estava pensando na Kula,Adelheid levava Whip para um lugar que ele disse que daria para ver tudo de lá.

-Venha,é realmente um lugar lindo.-Disse segurando Whip pela mão.

-Vai demorar?

-É aqui.

-Eles dois subiram uma escadaria não muito longe do parque,logo chegaram num morro onde realmente dava para ver tudo lá de cima,o parque,a cidade,as praias...

-É-é...lindo!-Ela exclama,maravilhada.

-Eu adorava vir aqui com minha mãe para ver o por-do-sol.-Disse olhando pro horizonte já com o sol se pondo.

Eles se sentam num baco que havia perto de uma árvore velha e começam a olhar o sol se pondo.

-Por que você não é igual a sua irmã?-Ela pergunta.

-Eu sou muito diferente dela e de meu pai,acho que foi por isso que ele sempre preferiu a ela cuidar dos negocios dele do que de mim,só me restou ele me treinar para protege-lá.

-Quem diria...e...por que você não a deixa?

-Não sei.mesmo que eu tente ir embora...ela de alguma forma consegue me convenser a ficar.-Adelheid começa a chorar,e vendo o sofrimento dele Whip se aproxima dele e o abraça.

Ainda na roda-gigante,K´ toma coragem e se senta ao lado dela tentando conseguir se declarar.

-Kula...lembra de quando nos vimos pela primeira vez?

-Sim...

Em sinal de afeto K' sorri e a abraça calorosamente fazendo ela ficar ainda mais vermelha.Lá onde Adelheid e Whip estão,ele retribui abrançando-a tambem.

-Sabe...você é a unica pessoa que teve esse tipo de afeto por mim.-Diz ele.

-Bem...é porque eu...

-O que?

...

-K' você é tão caloroso comigo.

-É por que eu...

-O que?

...

Os dois falam juntos:

-Eu te amo.

Tanto para Kula quanto para Adelheid,foi uma felicidade para todos.Logo seus rostos(dos dois casais)começam a se aproximar um do outro parecia um sonho que se realizaria para todos...

BUM

-O que foi isso?-Pergunta Whip.

-Foi uma explosão vindo do parque.

-Temos que ir para lá.

-Whi...-Adelheid não consegue chama-lá,pois sua irmã num helicoptero o impede.

-Adelheid suba agora!-Disse Rose.

Adelheid fica bastante entristecido pelo fato de não ter aproveitado a oportunidade.Ele sobe no helicoptero e vai em direção ao parque.Já no parque Maxima e diana se encontram com K' e Kula,que mesmo com aquilo tudo estavam felizes por dentro.

-Cade a Whip?-Pergunta K'.

-K'!

-Whip,se sabe o que aconteceu?

-Não so vi a fumaça,então eu vim correndo para cá.

Logo aparecem homens com metralhadoras e outras armas cercando o grupo.Depois um helicopetero desce e saindo dele Rose e Adelheid.

-"Por que?"-Whip fica em estado de choque.Logo K' percebe o que sua irmã sentia.

-Você...desgraçado...-Dizia K'.

-Adel,sabe o que tem que fazer.

Adelheid se aproxima do grupo e num golpe rapido nocalteia a todos terminando por Whip,que pensava:

-"Adelheid..."

Continua...


	4. Luta pelo amor

Cap.4:A luta pelo amor.

-Ai...minha cabeça.-Dizia K' com fortes dores.-Whip,acorda.

-O que aconteceu?Onde estamos?

-No SKYNOAH.

Descendo uma escada junto a seu irmão,Rose dá as boas vindas a sua nave particular(o skynoah era como se fosse a antiga nave do pai deles).Logo Whip se recorda do que tinha ocorrido no parque a algumas horas atrás.Adelheid a olhava fixamente,mas sem desmostrar algum tipo de emoção.

-Por que você me enganou?-Perguntou Whip.-RESPONDA!!

-Ele não pode responder.-Disse Rose com um sorriso falso em seu rosto.

-Como assim?-Pergunta Kula sendo levantada por K'.

-Eu o controlo,mas ele esta ouvindo,não é,meu irmão?

Derrepende uma lagrima brota no rosto de Adelheid,sua irmã,malvada do jeito que é,pega um lenso e limpa essas lagrimas.

-Você não tem pena de fazer isso com seu irmão?-Pergunta a garota do chicote.

-Não...nem contodo mundo olhando...

-Do que está falando?-Pergunta K'.

-Olhem para cima...

O trio olha a seu redor e ve todos os lutadores(todos mesmo)que já participaram do KOF(menos os chefes é claro).Todos estavam presos por laisers que os impediam de se mecherem.

-Por que os capiturou?-Pergunta Whip.

-Meu pai sempre sonhou em ter uma coleção de lutadores só para ele...agora estou quase completando essa coleção,só falta vocês.-Disse ela acariciando o irmão.-Sabe...eu dei uma chance para eles se livrarem de não fazerem parte desta coleção...,mas...não conseguram derrotar o meu irmão.

-Quer que a gente lute para poder escapar?-Perguntou K'.

-Exato!E para deixar as coisas mais interessantes...K' e Kula lutaram com o meu irmão,Whip lutara comigo.-Disse ela já se preparando para lutar.

-E você sabe lutar?

-Claro,não pense que eu dependo do meu irmão para lutar.-Rose se colaca em posição de ataque.-Esta pronta?

(Whip paga seu chicote)-Sim.

Ambas correm em direção uma a outra.Whip dá uma rasteira,mas Rose pula por cima dela e dá um chute jogando Whip para trás.K' estava pensando em interromper,ele corre para socorrer a irmã,mas Adelheid para na sua frente.

-Então quer lutar comigo...vamos lá!

Os dois lutadores se afastam e depois correm um na direção do outro,o encontro entre os dois acaba provocando uma pequena explosão.Aproveitando a fumaça Adelheid aparece na frente de K' e desfere umas sequencias de chutes,no ultimo chute K' retribui.Adelheid pula e K' vai junto,mas este é surpriendido pelos chutes aerios de Adelheid.Eles ficam uma distancia longe do outro,Adelheid joga uma bola de energia em cima de K',mas este consegue se defender jogando uma chama em cima da energia.

-"É agora que eu devo atacar."-Pensa K'.

K' se prepara para dar seu gope espacial,Adelheid faz a mesma coisa.K' ataca usando um "dash" com o punho direito na frente,mas erra,pois Adelheid se esquiva usando o seu golpe.Aproveitando a distração de K',Adelheid dá um chute em suas costas o jogando contra a parede,ele corre em direção a K',mas é interrompido por Kula que desfere um chute giratorio em Adelheid,este retribui com um chute,mas erra.

-Kula!Tenha cuida...-Whip e atingida por Rose e vai ao chão.

-Você deveria prestar mais a atenção.

-Hã...o que é isso em sua mão?

-Oh...isso?E o que ira libertar seus amigui...

Whip não penssa duas vezes...com o seu chicote atingi um aparelho que prendia os lutadores e o joga contra a parede quebrando-o.

-Só uma coisa...quem disse que eu não estava prestando a atenção?-Disse Whip com um tom sarcastico.

-Hum...todos estão livres...-Rose levanta a mão.-Homens!ATAQUEM!!

Logo um batalhão surge e vai em direção aos lutadores.

-Vamos ter que lutar...não é Yagami?-Diz Kyo.

-Pela primeira vez eu concordo.

Todos correm em direção ao batalhão e começa uma grande luta.

-"Otimo."-Pensa Kula não prestando atenção em Adelheid.

Quando Kula ia ser atacada Diana surgi ajudando Kula com o seu golpe especial,mas isso não foi o suficiente para derruba-lo.Adelheid loga uma rajada de energia que Kula não consegue revidar.

-AHHH...

-Te peguei!-Diz K' salvando-a.-Você esta bem?

-Sim.

-Vamos atacar nos dois juntos?

-Claro.

Adelheid corre na direção de ambos para encerrar logo essa luta,derrepente pego de surpresa K' e Kula desaparecem e reaparecem na frente dele desferindo umas sequencias de combos.

Rose já ao chão não podia acreditar que seu irmão estava apanhando daquele jeito.

-ADEL!!-Ela grita.

K' iria desferir seu golpe mais poderoso.Whip fica procupada com Adelheid,pois sabia que K' poderia mata-lo.K' joga o oculos em cima dele e começa a sessão de socos e chutes em Adelheid.

-Agora você já era!-Diz K' indo dar o golpe final.

-Não!!

Whip aparece a tempo para salvar Adelheid,K' não entende por que motivo ela o salvaria.Whip só observa Adelheid cair de uma certa altura.

-"Por que?Por que tem que ser tudo desse jeito?"-Pensa Adelheid já no chão.-"Rose...K'...Kula...Kyo...Iori...Whip...pai..."POR QUER!!

Logo depois de todos terem derrotado os soldados,uma luz surge em cima de Adelheid,este estava chorando de raiva por essas coisas sempre acontecerem com ele.

-O...que?-Diz Maxima.

Sem nenhum dos lutadores perceber,Adelheid acaba golpeando violentemente um por um.Whip olhava sem saber o que fazer para impedilo.

-"O que ouve com ele?"-Whip se pergunta mentalmente.

-Essa não.-Diz Rose se levantando.-O controle que eu tinha sobre ele se "rompeu" agora ninguem pode mais dete-lo.

-Só tem um jeito...-Diz Whip.

-O-o que vai fazer?

Whip para de costas para Rose,ele sabia exatamente o que tinha de fazer.

-Espero...que você...me perdoe.

Whip da um golpe em Rose fazendo-a desmaiar e sai correndo em direção a Adelheid que estava parado reunindo forças para acabar com todos.Ela para na frente dele afim de para-lo.

-Eu não posso deixar que você...os mate.-Ela abaixa a cabeça e brotan lagrimas em seus olhos.-Eu sinto muito.

-Eu..espero...que...v-você...me...perdoe.

Os dois começam a correr um para a direção do outro,Whip com o seu chicote faz surgir um outro,Adelheid reuni todas as suas forças na sua mão direita.

--Me perdoe...-Os dois dizem juntos.

--

-Ai...minha cabeça.-Diz K' se levantando.

Todos acordam depois de terem levados aqueles golpes rapidos,mas estes se espantam ao verem aquilo que se passava na frete deles...

-ADEL!!

-WHIP!!

Rose e K' gritam ao verem os dois deitados no chão,Whip estava em cima de Adelheid,mortalmente feridos e ensanguentados,mas ambos estavam concientes.

-Argh...parece que...nos fomos atingidos...um pelo outro.-Diz ele.

-É.

-Whip...por que fez isso?-Pergunta K' chorando de desespero.

-Para proteger a todos,inclusive você e Adelheid.

-Meu irmão.

-Shuuu...não gosto de te ver chorando Rose,principalmente agora.

-Adel...-Diz Whip o chamando.

-O...que?

-Lembram de quando te disse que eu te amava?-Ela se aproxima do rosto dele.

-Sim...eu sinto o mesmo por você.-Disse ele acariciando o rosto dela.-Eu não posso morrer antes de fazer isso.

-O...

Ela não termina,pois estava ocupada sustentando o beijo caloroso de o sabiam que iriam morrer logo,eles se abraçam o mais forte que podiam.

-K'...seja forte.

-Rose,você tambem.

Logo não resistindo morrem juntos provando que mesmo sendo inimigos o amor que sentiam um pelo outro sempre podera passar por cima de tudo e de todos.

FIM


End file.
